1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water-borne buoys.
2. Description of Related Art
Buoys are conventionally used in many various implementations. Simple buoys are routinely used to mark boundaries, such as swimming areas, boat lanes, and the like, in bodies of water. More complex buoys are often used to monitor atmospheric conditions, hydrologic conditions, or the like. Such complex buoys include devices that require electrical power, typically supplied by batteries that are periodically replaced or that are recharged using solar power. Operational difficulties often arise when replacement batteries are not provided in a timely fashion or when overcast periods of time preclude efficient battery charging.
Moreover, conventional buoys are either anchored or allowed to drift. Repositioning an anchored buoy can be a substantial undertaking, requiring personnel to physically unanchor the buoy and move the buoy to the new, desired location. Drifting buoys are unacceptable solutions when the implementation requires the buoy to remain in a generally fixed location.
There are many designs of buoys well known in the art, however, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.